Nekoyashi: A Feudal Fanfiction
by The Hairy Ceramic Artist
Summary: After getting caught in a drunk driving accident, Hojo is taken to the hospital. When he sees that Kagome isn't there to visit him, and he finally finds out the real reason, he goes down the Bone-Eaters Well, where he meets a catgirl named Nekoyashi.
1. Prologue

Nekoyashi

A Feudal Fanfiction

Disclaimer:As expected, I don't own Inuyasha, the show, or the characters. There, I said it. You bureaucrats happy now?

Prologue

Hojo awoke from last night's rest with a smile on his face and arose to greet the new day. He walked out of his room and down the stairs into the kitchen, where he greeted his mother with a "Hello." "Hello,' she replied back, "Ready as ever to greet the day, I see." Hojo simply replied, "Yes." His mother prepared him a bowl of rice and a bowl of miso soup. He thanked his mother, then took up his chopsticks and ate neatly, savouring every bite. Finished, Hojo strapped on his backpack, and walked out the door.

As he was walking past Kagome's house, her cat ran in front of a truck. The truck swerved out of control trying to avoid the cat and hit Hojo. As he felt the truck smash into him, his eyes faded to black. When he woke up, he was in a white room with a green couch, having his wounds tended to by a short old man with an old-fashioned hair cut. A woman with an apron and short hair was sitting next to him. In his dazed state he couldn't discern much more of their apearance, or the appearance of anything else for that matter. The woman told him that she was glad he was alive. He told her he appreciated her concerned, and thanked the old man for healing him. "Where am I?", he asked. The woman told him that he was in Kagome's house. "Where's Kagome?", he asked. "She's in the Feudal Er...oops. I don't think I was supposed to tell you that.", she replied. "The Feudal Era? Huh?" She told him to just forget what she just said. He complied.

Hojo drifted back into sleep. When he awoke again, he could see things much more clearly. First he noticed that he was now in a hospital. Second he noticed that Kagome wasn't there. Third he noticed that the old man was wearing a priest's garment and had beady eyes. He asked him where Kagome was. The old man told him that she was at home because she was sick with the flu. A thought suddenly rolled into Hojo's mind; if Kagome got sick so often, why hadn't her mother and grandfather taken her to the hospital to get treatment? He asked the old man. The old man replied, "With Kagome's father no longer in our family, we have become poor. I only manage to pay for food and shelter." Hojo then realized that the old man was Kagome's grandfather and the woman was Kagome's mother. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize who you were. I must have sounded so disrespectful and distant.", Hojo replied. Kagome's grandfather said, "It's fine." Hojo began to cry. "She always looks so happy. I didn't realize...that her life was so hard. Is there any way I can help?" Kagome's grandfather's eyebrow began to twitch. Kagome mother seemed like she was struggling to keep her carefree smile. "Is there something wrong?", Hojo asked. Kagome's grandfather held up his fist, which also began to twitch. "Please, tell me!", Hojo cried. Kagome's grandfather's whole body began to twitch. The doctor said " I...I must not interfere in personal matters, but as a medical professional I must advise you that this kind of stress is not good for the patient's recovery." Kagome's grandfather fell to his knees. "Do you really love my daughter?", he said. Hojo replied, "With all my heart." Kagome's grandfather sighed. He whispered to Hojo "If you want to know the truth, go down the well at our house."


	2. Chapter 1

Nekoyashi

A Feudal Fanfiction

Chapter 1

Hojo had been hospitalized for months after a horrible truck accident. The police had investigated, and found that the man who hit him had been drunk. But that wasn't what was worrying him right now. What was worrying him right now was Kagome. When he had finally realized to ask why Kagome had never been hospitalized and treated for her almost constant sickliness, her grandfather told him that her parents' divorce had left the family only able to afford food and shelter. Yet when he asked how he could help, Kagome's mother and grandfather were unwilling to tell him. That hurt the most. When he finally recieved his answer, it had taken the doctor's advice. "This kind of stress is not good for the patient's recovery." Such cold logic, yet there seemed a profound kindness behind it. It was then that Kagome's grandfather had whispered to him words that provoked all manner of terrifying ideas in his mind. "If you want to know the truth, go down the well at our house." What answer could he possibly find there? He tried his best not to think about it, but being stuck in that hospital bed, feeling so helpless...it tortured him.

His thoughts were interrupted, as they usually were, by a visit from his nurse, but this day, she had something more satisfying to say. "You're being released today." Hojo's face glowed with happiness. He would finally be able to help his beloved overcome whatever it was that had been afflicting her so much. He burst with joy, and ran towards the exit of the hospital. Yet his departure was interrupted when a doctor caught him and relayed to him some words of wisdom. "We know you have been cooped up in here for a long time, but before you go rushing out the door like a once-caged dog, I suggest you change out of your hospital gown and into your clothes." Hojo blushed and covered his hindquarters, then returned to his room and changed into his clothes.

Now that he was properly clothed, he exited the hospital and walked to Kagome's house. Hojo then opened the doors of the well's shed and descended into the well. Disappointed and crushed, he found nothing. Yet he did not give up. He examined all the bricks, determined to find a secret door. Suddenly, a voice from above rang out in his ears. "What are you doing?" He looked above, expected for a moment to find Kagome. Instead, he found a girl with whiskers and cat ears looking down at him. She did look sort of like Kagome; she had a similar face and hair, but her whiskers, cat ears, and sky blue feudal kimono set her apart as a stranger. Befuddled, he asked, "Do you know where Kagome is?" She replied, "No. Whoever or whatever that is, why do you think you'll find him, her, or it in a well?" "Kagome is a girl, and her grandfather told me to come down here find out what's been afflicting her, so I can help her.", Hojo replied. The catgirl asked, "Are you in love with her?" "Yes," Hojo replied, "I'd do anything for her." The catgirl sat down on the edge of the well and stared at him with him. "_Anything?_" "Yes, anything.", he replied. For a moment the cat girl hummed in thought, almost trilling. "Maybe I could help you look for her. But first we need to be properly introduced. My name's Nekoyashi. What's your name?" "My name is Hojo.", he replied.


	3. Chapter 2

Nekoyashi

A Feudal Fanfiction

Chapter 2

Hojo was happy he had someone to help him find Kagome. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. A guide was necessary, he thought. Best yet, Nekoyashi didn't waste any time. "Since I'm half nekoyoukai, I'm an expert tracker. First off, you'll need to tell me what Kagome looks like." Hojo replied, "Kagome has a graceful face, her head is shaped like an upside-down egg, she has long, thick, raven-black hair that clumps up at the front of her head, she has brown eyes, she wears a thin, long-sleeved shirt with a green mantle and bow, and a ruffled green skirt, and her eyes have an intense look of innocence." "What's her profession?", Nekoyashi asked. "Kagome is a priestess.", Hojo replied. Nekoyashi made a trilling hum while looking up and placing her finger on her chin. "Then most likely, she's healing someone or exorcising youkai." Hojo stumbled back, startled. "There are Youkai in this place?" Nekoyashi raised an eyebrow at Hojo and replied, "Of course there are. Hmmmm...you're not from around here, are you?" Hojo replied, "No. I'm from Japan." Nekoyashi's eyes flared. "You idiot, you're _in _Japan! Don't you know your way around?" Hojo glared at her. "There's no need to call me an idiot. This doesn't look the Japan I'm from. Maybe I'm in another dimension..." Nekoyashi heaved up in laughter, then stared at Hojo with disdainful eyes. "You're crazy. There's only one Japan. And this "Kagome" girl is probably just someone you're stalking. You need to get exorcised, or something..."Hojo's whole body flowed with anger for the first time in his life. "I AM NOT STALKING KAGOME! SHE GOES MISSING A LOT AND I'M WORRIED ABOUT HER!"

Back at the village, Kaede heard their yelling. She marched into the forest to see what was going on, and found a young human man in strange clothing arguing with a catgirl. "Not again. I didn't think anyone else could come here from the well." She sighed. "Man, who are you and what are you doing here?" Hojo turned from his argument with Nekoyashi to see a short, stout old woman with a bun hairstyle, an eye patch, and a priestess's outfit. "I'm Hojo, and I'm looking for Kagome.", he replied. The priestess put her hand to her face, sighed, and shook her head. "What is it?", Hojo asked. The old lady replied, "Kagome has joined with a hanyo, a monk, a youkai slayer, and a fox youkai to reclaim a powerful artifact from an evil youkai of tremendous power. I don't sense any sort of power in you, so you had best be returning to the other side of the well before you get hurt." Hojo's head turned downwards, and his eyes saddened. "But, I want to help Kagome." Kaede marched up to Hojo and looked him right in the eye. "The only way you can help is by staying out of the way, You would only be a hindrance to her." Hojo shed a tear, then another, and another. Then he raised his head, and for the first time in his life a fierce look of courage and determination came over his face. "I won't accept that! I will do whatever it takes to be with Kagome! I will train under you, if that is your wish." Kaede replied, "I see that you truly feel for Kagome. I will allow you to train under me so that you can be prepared to fight by her side."

Hojo trained with Kaede for several years. During that time, however, Kagome returned to find him there. She had a look of worry on her face. Hojo was happy to see his beloved, but troubled by the look on her face. "Kagome, I was worried about you and your grandfather told me where to find you. I found out the truth about the reason you were almost always absent from school, and I've been training under Kaede so that I can one day fight with you against Naraku." The look on Kagome's face now turned to a look confused between comfort and fear. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha rushed at Hojo and caught him by his collar. "The problem is that Kagome's already taken. Now run off before I rip you in half." At first, Hojo's reaction was a look of fear, but then his face returned to the fierce look of courage and determination and he swatted Inuyasha's hand, pushing himself back out of his grip. Hojo pointed at Inuyasha and shouted, "If Kagome is really your woman, then prove you are worthy of her. We shall have a duel to determine who will be Kagome's man." "Keh," Inuyasha snorted, "I'll take you out with just my claws." Kaede shouted, "_Stop! You will not duel in my house! You must find some place outside to duel!"_ Hojo took up his bow and arrows and he and Inuyasha walked out of Kaede's hut and walked to the clearing near the sacred tree. Inuyasha stood in front of the sacred tree and said, "If you can pin me to the tree behind me with your dumb arrows, Kagome will be yours. But if I kill you or you beg for mercy, I will throw you down the well and seal it off with a boulder." Hojo replied with a stern look of determination and courage on his face, "Very well, monster. I will prove who is worthy of Kagome." Inuyasha leaped into the air towards Hojo and Hojo pierced him with an arrow. Inuyasha pulled out the arrow and swung it at Hojo, who blocked with his bow. Inuyasha swung his claw back and thrust it at Hojo, and he blocked it with his bow. "Keh!", Inuyasha snorted, "Hiding behind that puny bow? I'll rip it apart!" Inuyasha snarled. He unleashed his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer on Hojo, who leaped out of the way and shot an arrow at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smashed the arrow with his claws, only to find out that Hojo had coated it with venom. "Trying to poison me!" Inuyasha snarled, "That doesn't sound like the way of a shinto priest!" Hojo chuckled with a dangerous look in his eyes. He replied, "For Kagome, I'll do anything. That poison should be seeping into your skin pretty soon. And then you'll die, and Kagome will be mine." Inuyasha's whole body seethed and raged with anger. His eyes turned red and his pupils turned blue, he grew fangs, and black and purple streaks formed under his eyes. Hojo shot numerous arrows, but inuyasha just lunged at him, breaking the arrows with his rock hard abs and pecs, and finally ripping his claw and arm right through Hojo.


	4. Chapter 3

Nekoyashi

A Feudal Fanfiction

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru was out surveying his territory. He had traveled a long way, and he could hear Rin panting. "Lord Sesshomaru. I'm tired. Could we rest at that village over there?" Rin pointed to a village Sesshomaru new all too well. It was the village where he had placed Rin in the care of an old priestess so that she would learn how to live with humans, as well as decide if that was what she wanted. When Sesshomaru came back, she had decided to live with him. It warmed Sesshomaru's heart to know this. This was an uncomfortable feeling. He had never known any such warmth. But it wasn't just happy memories that were brought up by the sight of this place. Sesshomaru also remembered that this was the place where his bratty nuisance half-brother Inuyasha lived. Fortunately, he put aside his hatred and took mercy on Rin. "Yes. We can rest at this village." Rin hugged Sesshomaru, and they walked into the inn, as did Jaken. Sesshomaru overheard one of the humans in the inn say that there was a "ringing" in his ear that he couldn't get rid of. Come to think of it, Sesshomaru had been hearing cries of help that seemed louder that he was in this village. It didn't really bother him, though. As long as Rin was safe and his kingdom was under his control, that was all he cared about. After resting for a short time, however, Sesshomaru heard the voice that had been crying for help _sing a more interesting tune._ "If I get out of here, that man with the dog ears and the white hair is going to get scratched." Immediately intrigued, Sesshomaru left the inn, and Jaken and Rin trailed after him. He followed the voices until he came to a well in a forest clearing. It seemed someone had blocked off the well with a boulder. Sesshomaru summoned a strand of energy from his hand and swung it through the boulder, cutting it in half. The two halves of the boulder fell off of the well. Sesshomaru saw a black-haired girl with cat ears and whiskers crouching next to a dead human man wearing strange clothing. The cat-girl exclaimed "I'm so happy you found us. I was watching this man next to me fight a man with dog ears and white hair while sitting on the edge of this well, and I fell in. Later the dog man threw his dead body in here and put a boulder on top of the well. Maybe he was trying to hide the body...or something." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with intrigue. "Tell me more about this dog-man." The cat-girl replied, "Well, he wears a red jacket, red pants and red belt. I guess he likes red." The cat-girl chuckled, then continued. "His hair was long, and he had a sword." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with hatred and intrigue. "The man who sealed you down there is my half-brother Inuyasha. If I resurrect your friend with my sword, you will both be in my debt. You could both be useful to me." Sesshomaru pulled out Tenseiga and slew the pall-bearers with one strike. The man wearing strange clothing sat up and looked around, confused. He saw a man with pointy ears, red stripes on his face, long white hair, white shirt and pants with a red flower pattern, black armor with two red ribbons at opposite sides of a spiked plate on the top of the armor, a yellow and violet striped ribbon tied at his waist, a spiked ring-like pauldron on his left shoulder, and a big blob of fluff hanging on his right shoulder. "Did you save my life?", The man in the strange clothing inquired with eyes that sparkled with wonder and gratitude. "Yes." Sesshomaru replied. "Thank you! Thank you! I am forever in your debt!", The man in in the strange clothes exclaimed while bowing to Sesshomaru. "I know. I also know that you wish to know the name of the man who saved you. It is Sesshomaru." Jaken climbed onto the edge of the well, waved his arms, and shouted, "_But you will call him LORD Sesshomaru! You are lucky that he has saved your life! You must respect him at the utmost! You must..." "ENOUGH!"_, Sesshomaru interrupted. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.", Jaken whimpered while bowing and trembling with fear. The eyes of the man wearing strange clothing beamed with excitement. Sesshomaru bore his teeth and glared at the man . "Let's get one thing straight. I didn't save you out of love! I saved you because I thought I could use you to my advantage. I sensed spiritual power in you." Rin ran up to Sesshomaru and cuddled up to him. "But you saved _me _out of love, right Lord Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed. Sesshomaru snorted. The cat-girl and the man in the strange clothing giggled. Sesshomaru shrugged it off and got back to business. "If you are to serve me, I wish to know your names." The cat-girl introduced herself as Nekoyashi, and the man wearing strange clothing introduced himself as Hojo. "At your service, Lord Sesshomaru!", they exclaimed. Lord Sesshomaru replied, "Follow me." "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!"


	5. Chapter 4

Nekoyashi

A Feudal Fanfiction

Chapter 4

Hojo, Nekoyashi, Rin and Jaken's travels with Sesshomaru had lead them to a strange sight: a toad with goat horns. The toad sat on a rock staring despondently, as if in a trance. "Can I eat it, Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked Nekoyashi. "If you can catch it." Replied Sesshomaru. Nekoyashi lunged at the foad with her claws poised to strike; the toad simply sat there, unperturbed, as Nekoyashi fell backwards as soon as she caught it. Nekoyashi climbed a tree and leaped down from onto the toad, and again she fell backwards. Neko grabbed the toad with one hand and fell backwards once again. Nekoyash clawed the toad and even then she fell backwards. Out of options, Nekoyashi decided it was best not to try to bite it. "You have managed to slightly amuse me, toad. I have not seen yokai like yours in one so small.", declared Sesshomaru. "Amused? But of course. You are not aware of my true purpose. I can see into the future. Ask any one question you want answered.", replied the horned toad. "A fortune teller," scoffed Sesshomaru, "hardly worth my time." Sesshomaru walked away from the toad, with Jaken, Rin, Nekoyashi, and Hojo following him. The toad snickered behind them.

As Sesshomaru and his followers pressed on through the woods, Nekoyashi hummed with her finger on her chin. Rin giggled. "You hum like you're purring." "Well, I am half nekoyoukai.", she replied. Jaken snorted. "You are lucky Lord Sesshomaru took mercy upon you. He does not like half-breeds." "Enough.", Sesshomaru said. "I resurrected you two because I decided you could be useful to me. Hojo: I sense the powers of a Shinto priest in you. Nekoyashi: I sense great agility in you, despite your failure to capture that insolent toad." Rin giggled again. "That would have made two insolent toads." Jaken scowled and clenched his scaly hands in fists. "Are you talking about me, little girl? You had better watch your tongue, or I will cut it off." At that moment Sesshomaru's ears perked up, a look of hatred and anger came over his face, and he turned back and ripped into Jaken with his poison claw. Jaken dissolved into a lickspittle of muck. Hojo and Nekoyashi's eyes swelled up with fear. They knew now knew how much he cared about that little girl that followed him and how far he would go to protect her. And yet, they did not know the half of it.


	6. Chapter 5

Nekoyashi

A Feudal Fanfiction

Chapter 5

After witnessing Jaken threaten Rin, and his ensuing death at the claws of Sesshomaru, Nekoyashi and Hojo began to wonder what feelings Sesshomaru harboured for this young human girl. She was consistently at his side, and always smiled. He, on the other hand, never smiled. And yet the presence of this human girl at his side seemed to indicate something. At this time, however, Rin was playing with the autumn leaves with Sesshomaru a few yards away, silently watching for any threats. It had come time to rest, and perhaps, time for Nekoyashi and Hojo to question Rin about her relationship with this strange and mighty man. Nekoyashi started. "Rin," She said, "How long have you have been following Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin giggled at the question. "Three years. Why do you ask?" Nekoyashi began a trilling hum while Hojo stroked his chin inquisitively. Rin looked at them both with innocent confusion on her face. Hojo decided it was best to speak plainly. "What exactly is your relationship with Lord Sesshomaru?", he asked. Rin replied immediately and with a look of pure adoration on her face. "I met Sesshomaru when we was wounded in the forest near my village. I nursed him back to health. Later on my village was attacked by wolves." Rin's eyes wavered with sadness, and as she shut them, two tears streamed down her face. Nekoyashi's faced swelled up with compassion as she hugged Rin. Hojo stared wide-eyed. Rin looked up at Nekoyashi with a smile on her face. "But's it okay, because Lord Sesshomaru saved me. He brought me back from the dead. He never knew about the deaths of anyone else in my village, and I was too surprised to tell him. I forgot about my village and went on to lead a new life with Lord Sesshomaru. He protects me and cares for me. He has even brought me back to life a second time, when I was killed by a miasma in the netherworld." Nekoyashi's face sparkled with awe while Hojo still sat dumbstruck.

Diligently keeping watch close by, Sesshomaru sighted a black miasma which seemed to ebb and flow, yet maintain a form taller than it's breadth. He observed the strange entity rot flowers on contact. The local wildlife seemed not to notice it. Roughly a mile away, Sesshomaru also spotted a farmer hauling a cart of corn, a fisherman carrying a bucket of carp, a warrior wielding a bow, and an old man, all of them walking together on a road. Closer to the miasma, a man wearing plated armour broke out of the forest, followed shortly by an angry bear. The bear swung down a massive paw, but the man cut it off with a katana. The second swing knocked him back. He huffed and puffed as he stared at the great fearsome creature, then grabbed hold of his sword and stabbed it in the heart just as it raised it's paw to maul him. Right after the bear's death, a ray of black energy shot from the miasma and hit the bear. The target point of the ray glowed white, then a glowing white orb emerged and streaked across to the other side of the ray. Upon contact with the miasma, the glowing white orb became absorbed. The miasma grew in size: before it had been the size of a human, and now it was the size of a bear. At that moment, the warrior's body and face froze in terror. The evil miasma simply floated in place. The warrior cried out, "What do you want from me? How can I placate you, o evil god?" Sesshomaru snorted. As before, the evil miasma floated in place. The man fell to his knees and cried out, "Why do you simply float there? Why do you not answer me?" The demonic miasma simply continued to float in place. The man broke out in tears. The miasma continued to float in place. Rising to his feet with an utterly look on his face and a stiffness in his body, the warrior ran off towards the farmer, fisherman, archer, and old man with weapon forward. Noticing the warrior, the archer turned his head, faced his opponent, and opened fire. The warrior deflected every single arrow with his blade and lunged into the archer sword-first. The farmer, fisherman, and old man began to run, but not quick enough. The warrior tore into them with feral efficiency, and the evil miasma positioned four black beams on the whole group, and sucked out their souls. Yet unlike before, the miasma did not grow in size.

Realizing the greviousness of the situation, Sesshomaru decided it was time to put an end to this evil miasma and it's newly converted minion. He drew his sword Bakusaiga and swung it, releasing a tremendous energy wave that tore a dreadful swath of destruction through the field, the miasma, the forest, and the road. Or so it seemed. Once the wave dissipated, it could be seen that the miasma had grown to tremendous size, about the size of ten bears. Bearing witness to this terrible outcome, Hojo stood dumbstruck, Nekoyashi became frozen in fear, and Rin ran to her Lord Sesshomaru and hid behind him. Sesshomaru turned to Rin. "Mount Ah-Un and fly far away. I know you do not want to leave my side, but you must do this. I would not have you die again." Rin replied, "I understand, Lord Sesshomaru." She ran to Ah-Un and mounted him. Realizing it was the time to act quickly and decisively, Hojo and Nekoyashi did the same.


	7. Chapter 6

Nekoyashi

A Feudal Fanfiction

Chapter 6

The wind was brisk as Hojo, Nekoyashi and Rin rode through the air on the back of Ah-Un. Hojo looked up at the clouds as Nekoyashi braided Rin's hair. Below, people worked tirelessly and animals fought for survival. Grass swayed in what must have been a delicate breeze below, but up high the wind was stronger. Hojo, Nekoyashi and Rin didn't seem to mind, though. In fact, the wind blowing Rin's hair back actually made it easier for Nekoyashi to braid.

While watching the clouds Hojo was distracted when a kite flying overhead suddenly swooped down towards the mountain far in front of the group. "I just realized something.", he said. "What?", replied Nekoyashi. "That mountain in front of us is so wide you can't see past it. And yet the wind is coming from that direction.", Hojo responded. Nekoyashi let out a trilling hum. "That shouldn't be happening.", Hojo continued, "a mountain like that would block the wind, at least where we are." "Maybe there's a hole in the mountain.", said Nekoyashi, turning to Hojo and raising her eyebrow. Hojo blushed and scratched his head. "Oh, right.", he said.

Ah-Un carried the trio closer to the mountain, where the wind became stronger. Nekoyashi looked at Hojo as if about to speak to him, but then caught something out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she saw a man with a moustache, a long crooked nose, protruding cheekbones, hooked ears, talons, a priest's robe, a peaked cap and a cloth sash with cotton balls attached. Moreover, he hold two iron fans which he waved vigorously. Nekoyashi jumped down to the mountain's surface gracefully and without a scratch. She looked to the strange man and said, "So you're the one causing all this wind." "Indeed I am.", he replied while continuing to the fan the air into wind. "You could upset the natural balance.", said Nekoyashi. "The natural balance upsets me.", the grumpy man replied. Nekoyashi's eyes flared with anger. "How can you say that? The natural balance is what keeps the world in order. If you disrupt this intentionally, you are arrogant." The contentious strange man directed his fans toward Nekoyashi and blew her away. Not perturbed, Nekoyashi initiated a crouching stance and broke her fall. She drew her nails out to their full claw-like length, lunged at the horrid strange man and unleashed a barrage of claw swings with a rhythmic precision while jumping around him with the same rhythmic precision. And yet, the bizarre creature parried every single blow with his fans. "You fool. I am a master of Tessenjutsu. You could not possibly defeat me."

Up above, Hojo could see nothing through the thick trees below. He only heard voices coming from down there, but he could not hear what they were saying. Hojo looked at Rin and said, "Rin, can you hear what they are saying?" Rin shook her head. A puzzled look took hold of Hojo's face while Rin remained smiling.

Down below, Nekoyashi and the rebellious creepish man battled it out. Nekoyashi was still unable to land a single blow on him, nor was he was able to land a single blow on her. She no longer spoke but instead mowled and hissed, overcome with zealous rage. The horrid man continued to remain quiet and calm in the evil that he was committing.

Up above, Hojo strained his ears to hear what was happening down below. "Why don't you just tell Ah-Un to land?", said Rin. Hojo did so, and saw Nekoyashi clashing her claws with the fans of a man with a moustache, a long crooked nose, protruding cheekbones, hooked ears, talons, a priest's robe, a peaked cap and a cloth sash with cotton balls attached. He saw as well that neither of the two could land on a single blow on each other. Every single blow was parried. Hojo drew out his bow and a poison-tipped arrow, drew back the arrow, and unleashed it upon the horrid man. Not wincing, he raised a fan behind his head and deflected the arrow. With the slightest of calm, the evil creepish man said, "How many times must I inform you that I am a master of Tessenjutsu, and that you cannot possibly defeat me?" Rin jumped off Ah-Un's back, ran around to his front, and took the muzzle off of his left head. Ah-Un raised his mouth to the sky and breathed forth a beam of green energy. A white cloud became black and rolled and rumbled with thunder. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning streaked down and burned the crooked man to a crisp. Hojo and Nekoyashi stood frozen in awe. Rin strapped Un's muzzle back on and tugged on Nekoyashi's kimono. Nekoyashi looked down to see Rin looking at her with sincere eyes. "Miss Nekoyashi, can we get going now?" "Sure.", Nekoyashi replied. The three of them mounted Ah-Un and flew off into the sunset.


	8. Chapter 7

Nekoyashi

A Feudal Fanfiction

Chapter 7

It was a dark and stormy day. Clouds as black as sin blasted bolts of lightning down to the ground, destroying man, beast, plant and rock with indiscriminating wrath. A tornado loomed across the horizon. The earth shook, rattled, roared and heaved up with the might of a thousand bears. Amidst the chaos, Nekoyashi and Hojo boarded those lucky enough to survive onto Ah-Un; to safety. None of them had ever seen a storm this bad before. "We're losing people faster than we can get them to safety!", shouted Hojo. "I know. But what can we do? I do not even know if Sesshomaru could save all these people if he were here.", shouted Nekoyashi. Hojo looked down despondently, then waited for Ah-Un to return. Behind him Hojo heard a man cry, "O Master of Winds, why have you forsaken us?" A chill ran down Hojo's spine. Ah-Un returned, and several people clamoured onto him. "Please be respectful to Ah-Un. He will fly unsteady if you do not balance yourselves among him.", said Rin. The people redistributed their weight evenly on Ah-Un's back, except for one man who hung unto to his tail and another who hung onto his leg. "Get off, there is no room for you!", one man shouted. "Please, gracious sir! Let us be saved!", they begged. "Good grief.", Nekoyashi moaned. She leaped to one of the corpses, sliced off the bands of his kimono, and tied them together. Rushing towards Ah-Un, she leaped up, grabbed the man hanging from Ah-Un's leg, and tied him to Ah-Un's belly. Nekoyashi then leaped back to the ground and breathed a sigh of relief. Ah-Un soared off carrying another load of survivors with him. Nekoyashi and Hojo noticed that the survivors had begun to fight amongst themselves. "If the Master of Winds has forsaken us, one of us most have offended him." "Then it must have been your whore daughter, Takeshi!" "No, it must have been your thieving little son Kuro!" Hojo shouted, "Silence! We must not blame eachother for this storm! If this Master of Winds truly exists, I will commune with him and seek his favor." The people bowed down to Hojo. "If you can save us, we will be forever in your debt. If you would but go to the other side of Mount Aino, you may be able to redeem us." Hojo replied, "Where is this mountain?" A man pointed to a mountain to the southeast. Hojo looked and then shouted to Nekoyashi while pointing at the mountain, "I am going to climb that mountain to seek the forgiveness of the Master of Winds! You will have to stay here and keep the people safe while I'm gone." "WHAT? YOU'RE GOING OFF TO LOOK FOR SOME WIND MAN WHILE I SAVE PEOPLE? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF HE EXISTS!", replied Nekoyashi. Undaunted, Hojo looked her straight in the eye and said, "If I can stop this storm, I'll do anything. I'll climb a mountain. I'll climb the clouds. I'll fight off hordes of demons. We're here to save people, and that's what I'm going to do." Nekoyashi's eyes opened wide and then she blinked. A blush came over her face. Hojo turned around and walked towards the mountain. Sparse groups of people clamoured, fought, and some even helped eachother while he forged on. As he climbed the mountain, sparse group of animals clamoured and some even helped eachother. When Hojo reached the other side of the mountain, he found a goblin drinking from a spring. The goblin turned it's head around 120° and looked at Hojo. It paused for a moment then turned it's body around to the angle of it's head. Hojo blinked in surprise and then said, do you know where I can find the Master of the Wind?" The goblin replied, "The Master of Winds is dead." Hojo's face became mournful and afraid. The goblin continued to look at him with the same expressionless look in it's bulgy eyes and wide mouth. "Hmm? You seem distressed. You live in the village to the other side of this mountain?", said the goblin. "No," Hojo replied, "But I was trying to save the people who do by seeking the favor of the Master of Winds." "Oh. This is so strange. I am sure I saw you standing by when he died, doing nothing. I was just looking for a stream, and I saw him be hit by a bolt of lightning." A look of sheer horror washed over Hojo's face and he staggered back. Hojo ran around to the ground at the other side of the mountain at the fastest speed he could muster, letting nothing stop him. He ran to Nekoyashi. When he came to her, he was fast out of breath and collapsed. When he awoke, he found himself soaring through the sky. "How can this be? Am I dead?" He flapped his arms to try to control the flight, but they hit something hard. Hojo looked around and saw four reptilian legs with clawed feet. "Ah-Un?"


End file.
